The breakdown voltage of the traditional Double Diffused Drain (DDD) metal-oxide semiconductor (MOS) structure (DDDMOS) is limited. A rule extension will only slightly improve the device breakdown voltage when the dopant concentration is light. In addition, the insertion of a shallow trench isolation (STI) region under a polyimide gate will decrease the on resistance, commonly referred to as RDS(on), and will degrade the mismatch performance of the device.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.